


Meet Me in My Boudoir

by honeysucklepink



Series: The Affliction of the Feeling [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Rachel and Santana get up to while Kurt and Blaine were otherwise occupied in "The Affliction of the Feeling?" Quite a bit, in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in My Boudoir

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote "The Affliction of the Feeling" the one comment that stood out to me was "when are we getting the Pezberry sequel?" Well here it is! Includes squirting and sex toy play; mentions of Finn, just as an ex; and since the original fic was written before we knew the boys would get engaged, consider this an AU verse where they're still "just" boyfriends. And while there is discussion of boys not having “ladyparts” it is not meant to imply that having lady parts is a requirement for being a woman, nor not having them automatically making one a boy. My first time writing female/female sex so comments, corrections, and constructive criticism are welcomed. Keeping with the Rihanna “S&M” theme of the verse, title is from the song. Special thanks to theshriek for the beta! (http://theshriek.tumblr.com/)

It wasn’t that Rachel had never kissed a girl before. In her acting classes, more than once she had to kiss a fellow female student during a script reading, while learning which way to turn her head on stage for the audience. It was very technical, very professional, very...not what _this_ was.

Santana’s tongue was warm and wet, caressing her own. She was still trying to wrap her head around how she had ended up making out with Santana on her bed. It seemed like only minutes ago they had been having a quiet afternoon in the loft; that was until Kurt came blazing in from Ms. July’s class with a one-track mind and a sudden kink for exhibitionism. She still couldn’t believe she had actually watched her best friend and his boyfriend going at it like their lives depended on it. Oh God, she had actually seen their _cocks_. It wasn’t like she had never accidentally walked in on one or the other changing, but seeing them hard and slick and thrusting against each other...well that was something else. Something that had excited her, made her tingle, made her suddenly _want_. And Santana was right there, giving her that _look_ , like she was the last Twinkie in a zombie apocalypse.

How different could it be, really? After all, she knew about Santana’s hookup with Quinn (eventually the news of _everyone’s_  hookups after the "wedding-that-wasn't" had come out), and it hadn’t seemed like a big deal. So sue her; she was curious, and Santana was more than willing to satiate her curiosity.

It didn’t seem that different, at first. Kissing Santana wasn’t really that dissimilar from kissing Finn, Brody, heck even _Blaine_ (what little she could remember...those wine coolers tended to make that memory a bit fuzzy), was it? But the more she got into it, it hit her that there was a softness that wasn’t there with a boy. Her lips felt fuller, with a glossy tang; when Rachel reached up to touch Santana’s face there was velvet where normally she would expect the slightest prickle of stubble. Her skin, her breath, her flesh, everything was just _softer_.

Santana reached up under Rachel’s blouse, cupping her breast and sliding the strap down with her thumb until the top of the cup slipped, exposing her nipple. She flicked her thumb across it, making it harden and drawing a whimper from Rachel.

“Like that?” she whispered.

“Yeah, that felt nice,” Rachel blushed. Santana guided her to lay down on the bed, continuing to fondle her breast while kissing her. Her deft fingers soon slipped up Rachel’s skirt, dancing along the elastic of the leg hole against her inner thigh before pressing against the cotton lining of the crotch, which was soaked with arousal. Rachel had really not expected to become so turned on by the sight of Kurt and Blaine getting each other off; the more she thought of it (which she couldn’t help as she heard their moans and grunts from the other side of the loft), the wetter she became. As Santana pressed wide circles against her, Rachel tossed her head back and huffed in equal amounts of ecstasy and frustration. Santana seemed to get the message and creeped a finger inside, lightly brushing against the outer folds of her labia.

“Mind if I slip these off? You can leave the skirt on; I kind of like it.”

“Mmm, yeah, okay.” Rachel squirmed a little as she lifted her ass off the bed. Santana pulled Rachel’s panties off with her left hand while sweeping the back of her skirt up and away from Rachel’s ass, so that it was bunched up against her back. She returned and started to softly stroke Rachel’s legs, each time drawing into her inner thighs, massaging the muscles there. She bent down and placed soft kisses as well, alternating right to left, getting closer to the juncture each time, until she was stroking the tip of her tongue against the tendons on either side of her labia. Rachel hummed out of gentle pleasure, which increased as she heard Kurt and Blaine cry out their own climaxes across the way.

“Get it, boys,” Santana growled, her laughter expelling warm breath against Rachel’s entrance, making her shiver. “That’ll be you soon, Berry.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, “You don’t know that.”

“I know it as well as I know that you secretly rescued two of those hideous animal sweaters from Kurt’s makeover rampage, and that they are in a box under your bed, hidden underneath your kiddie pageant scrapbooks.”

 _Damn_ , she was good. “But how do you know I’ll _enjoy_ you, you know, _going down on me_? I mean how can you be so _sure_?”

“I’m just saying, boys can try their best, but they just don’t have the ladyparts. Sure, they can go by your reaction; if it sounds like it feels good to you, they’ll keep doing whatever they’re doing. If it doesn’t, they’ll adjust accordingly. But they’ll never actually _know_ what this feels like for us. Just like we’ll never know what a blowjob _actually_ feels like, ya know?”

Rachel had to admit, she did have a point. “But...my parts aren’t _exactly_ like yours.”

“And a Ford isn’t exactly a Chevy, but the engines work the same way. So just relax and let me work my magic, okay Berry?”

“Uh, okay.” Rachel took in a readying breath, relaxing against the covers as she exhaled. “I am putting my first true Sapphic experience in your hands.”

“Good. Now be prepared for me to rock your world, Rachel Barbra Berry.” Before Rachel could react to that reminder of her words once-upon-a-trainwreck-extravaganza, Santana spread Rachel’s folds apart, flattened her tongue and laved a broad stroke beginning with the space right below her entrance sweeping all the way up to her clitoral hood. The feeling ripped a low, wanton moan out of Rachel; Santana giggled and continued her ministrations, wide massaging glides against her folds. Rachel was dizzy with pleasure, warm pressure fluttering below.

Rachel barely registered the sound of the shower beginning to run in the bathroom. “Sounds like the boys are cleaning up,” Santana voiced from under Rachel’s skirt. “Guess we can be a little louder.”

“Ye-eh-yeah,” Rachel nearly cried. “Oh God, keep doing that, Santana. Oh my _God_ that feels _so **good**_.”

“You know, if I do this just right, it can get pretty messy,” Santana said. “Got a towel that I don’t have to walk in on the roomies to get?”

“Hamper, right next to the dresser.”

Santana got up to retrieve a towel, and Rachel sat up a little, leaning on her elbows watching Santana as she came back. She immediately raised her ass up so that Santana could lay down a large bath towel, folded in half.

“Um, do you mind if I take my skirt off after all? I’d like to watch what you’re doing.”

“Wow, wanky, Berry! Forget about when I called you a Charlotte,” Santana winked. “I might turn you into a _Samantha_ yet.”

“Let’s just work our way to Carrie-level and see, okay?” Rachel unzipped her skirt and shimmied it over her hips, letting Santana take it off the rest of the way and toss it off the bed. She settled back, spreading her legs and watching as Santana wriggled down to lay on her belly. Her long hair brushed against Rachel’s thighs as she nuzzled into her crotch, poking out her tongue and licking up and down her folds, steadily going harder and faster based Rachel assumed on the quickening of her panting. Soon she concentrated most of her effort under her clitoral hood, licking at a hummingbird’s pace at the base of her clit. Rachel could feel her orgasm building within.

Using her left thumb to hold Rachel open, Santana sealed her mouth over Rachel’s clit and applied suction while flicking her tongue rapidly against the nub. Meanwhile she used her right thumb to rub against the base of her clitoris at a near incendiary rate. The combined sensations fed by pressure, suction and speed overwhelmed Rachel, heat building in her and causing her to break out in a sweat. She bore down and held her breath, grabbing her knees, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut until the dam burst; a supernova of pleasure exploded within her. She began to convulse, and fluid started to shoot out of her. She gasped at the feeling, wondering if she was wetting herself but not caring one bit; she was orgasming like a roller coaster, climbing up and coming down only to suddenly hit a loop-de-loop, and she didn’t want the ride to stop. She continued to gush clear fluid as she screamed, thrashing about, her limbs flying. Santana didn’t stop until Rachel, her body revolting with oversensitivity, clasped down around Santana’s head with her legs, mumbling “nuh-uh, no more, too much.”

Santana picked her head up, with Rachel’s juices dripping off her chin. Rachel barely noticed; she felt like she had been completely drained, every last ounce of energy in her reserves spent on the single most intense and spectacular orgasm she had ever had. Santana wiped her face with a corner of the towel, then used it to pat Rachel’s thighs and labia dry. Rachel flinched as the towel rubbed over her delicate flesh.

“You okay there, Rach?”

“Hmmm, yeah,” she hummed contentedly. Rachel felt like she had been underwater, swimming to the surface. It was then she noted the damp towel underneath her and the amount she had gushed. She came back to herself, propping up on her elbows and flushing with embarrassment. “Oh, God, oh my God did I _wet_ myself?”

Santana softly laughed. “In a way, you did; but don’t worry, it wasn’t pee or anything. You just had your first squirting O." 

“ _Wow_ ,” Rachel marveled. “I had heard of that, vaguely. I just thought it was a myth.”

“Nope, all true, if it’s done right. Now what did I tell you? A lady knows how ladyparts work.”

 _You could say that again_ , Rachel thought, as she looked over at Santana who looked debauched...well, more than usual anyway. She also realized that if she wasn’t mistaken Santana hadn’t had an orgasm. “I want to return the favor, but honestly I don’t think I could move enough to give you what you deserve after that,” Rachel sighed. 

Santana looked contemplative. “You know, I think you can. Give me a second.” Santana ran to her space; Rachel could hear drawers opening and closing, items being shuffled, a zipper being pulled. Then as quickly as she had gone, she was back.

“Here,” Santana said, handing Rachel a small [device](http://www.amazon.com/Fukuoku-9000-Fingertip-Personal-Massager/dp/B00009APBC) that looked like it would fit over a finger. “Go ahead, turn it on.” Rachel pressed a button and jumped at the vibration. “It uses watch batteries. What can I say? I watched a lot of Sue Johanson on Oxygen.” 

Rachel stared at the little vibrating toy in wonder, not realizing that Santana had slipped off her thong and hiked her dress up over her hips, exposing her. Rachel looked at Santana with trepidation. “So I just, um, put it on my finger and, I guess, uh finger you?” 

“Well not _in_ me, but against me, yeah.” Santana took Rachel’s wrist, taking the toy and slipping it on Rachel’s middle finger. “Now just lay next to me...that’s it,” she said as Rachel relaxed on the bed and slid her hand down Santana’s body until her hand was hovering over Santana’s clit. She pressed the toy against her, and startled as Santana cried out. “Yeah, Rachel, just do it like you would on yourself.”

So Rachel circled around her clit, not as fast as she would on herself since she had the vibrator (she _had_ to get one of these, she thought), but dropped her mouth open in wonder as she saw Santana fall apart. She had never seen Santana like this before; relaxed, blissful, open, and Rachel realized as she pressed against Santana harder, _totally at Rachel’s mercy_.

“Yeah Rachel, that’s it, that’s it, right there, _fuck_ keep it _right there_ ,” Santana cried out, writhing up against her finger until she was shuddering through her own orgasm, squirting against Rachel’s hand. Rachel held the little vibrator there until Santana shoved her hand away, trying to catch her breath. Rachel looked at her hand glistening with Santana’s release. _Oh my goodness_ , she thought, _I did that_. 

She was startled out of her wonder by Kurt’s voice carrying through the curtain. “Hey, if you two are done with the experimenting for a while, Blaine and I are going to grab Thai for dinner. You want anything?” 

She hadn’t even heard the shower cut off; she wondered just how much the boys had heard. “Um, Santana? You heard them, you want anything?”

Santana looked blissed out of her mind. She smacked her lips, “mmm, are they going to Jasmine Palace? I want red curry.” 

“If you’re going to Jasmine Palace Santana wants red curry and get me the vegan Tom kha kai.” 

“I guess we’re going to Jasmine Palace,” Kurt muttered, not without a little tone of resentment. She heard Blaine mutter “No, I’m _not_ taking out my ear buds until I’m _sure_ I can’t hear them,” and then the door to the loft sliding shut.

Santana looked up and winked at Rachel. “So they’re going to Jasmine Palace?" 

“I guess so. Why?”

“Because it’ll take them at least an hour to get there and back, and my little finger toy is waterproof,” Santana giggled as she completely stripped and headed for the bathroom. “Come on, I hope they left us some hot water!”

Rachel shook her head as she followed Santana. She wasn’t going to let this become a _thing_ , but as long as both of them were single and open-minded, what was the harm?


End file.
